Not Okay
by CBarbie92
Summary: Her green eyes met his brown ones and concern could be seen under his irritation. She flashed a smirk but it didn't stop the water welling in her orbs, "I'm fine." Izaya/OC/Shizuo


**Not Okay **  
**Shizuo/OC/Izaya**

**A/N**: I decided on a one shot so my OC isn't such a badass all the time. Check out the story to learn more about her and the great people of DRR!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Um..." Her shocked expression quickly became a smile and then she laughed, running her hand down her face, "Nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing."

Shizuo watched the girl step back from the ledge, she swung her leg over the rail and grinned at him. That smart ass I'm so awesome grin she had. He glared at her and repeated, "What the hell were you doing?"

"C'mon Heiwajima, I can't catch a breeze?" Her grin never left and she flipped up her skirt a bit, flashing yellow panties quickly.

His grip on her arm was tight and she rolled her eyes as he pulled her towards him. Her expression when he caught her...peaceful contemplation maybe.

"You were going to jump."

It was her turn to glare, "Class started."

"Nai..."

"I'm fine."

Sure.

Shizuo would never believe that.

Of course, this was the second time he'd seen her like that on the roof. Although the first time she of course was "joking".

_"What would you losers do if I jumped?"_

_Nai skipped over to the the railing of the roof and swung her leg over. Flashing the boys her pink panties. Kadota stood and walked over to her._

_"Stop it Nai."_

_"Oh come on Kyohei. I know you'd save me." She kissed the boy, all well and good since they were together. But she eyed Shizuo who was still glaring at her when the kiss ended._

_Shinra was frowning hard around his sandwich, "Don't say things like that."_

_Izaya slinked over to her and smirked, "I'd assist your plummet to the bottom."_

_"Asshole."_

_"Don't believe me?"_

_"Cut it out flea." Shizuo growled._

_Nai just grinned back at the boy, "You know, I don't think I do believe you."_

_Izaya reached out and grabbed the front of her uniform. His glare was icy and he hauled her up and over the railing, dropping her hard on her ass. She stepped backwards on purpose. "You're a fucking idiot."_

_Shizuo's eyes were still wide as the bell rang and Kadota ran to her side._

Her green eyes met his brown ones and concern could be seen under his irritation. She flashed a smirk but it didn't stop the water welling in her orbs, "I'm fine."

**Present Day**

"I thought I was a fucking idiot?"

Izaya chuckled, "You are, still. But I didn't think you'd meet me up here."

"I heard from another source that you've been bringing young girls up here." She turned to him with a smirk, "Having your way with them?"

"Of course not, I just like to make them feel stupid."

The woman nodded, dejected and beaten, "No need for that here."

Izaya allowed himself to frown since she wasn't looking. He grabbed her the last time, she really would walk off the edge of the building. He knew that, but would he save her again? Would Shizuo burst through the metal doors just behind him? Or would she change her mind?

"Aren't you going to give me a hand?"

She smiled at him, and Izaya smirked back. "Not today Nai-kun, I'm no murderer."

"That's too bad." She sighed, "Tell Shizuo I'm not okay...or...I wasn't okay. And I'm sorry for lying."

Anger rushed the informant for all of a moment. Shizuo? _Shizuo?! _That moment was enough for him to reach out and shove her. But as she smirked at him, he realized she made him keep his word from high school, _"I'd assist your plummet to the bottom."_

"Shit!" Shizuo cursed loudly as he hung over the fire escape with her wrist in his hand. He wasn't sure how he made that catch, but he was glad he did.

Nai looked up at him, shock all over her features. She smirked after a moment and tears spilled from her eyes, "I'm not okay."

"I heard."

"Shizuo! Nai!" Kadota shouted from the ground as his group spilled from the car, a large tarp in their arms.

Celty pulled next to the car and Shinra practically fell from the back, " Is everyone ok?" He shouted.

Nai half laughed and half cried into Shizuo's chest as she shouted back, "No! I'm not okay!"

But that was all well and good. They would have rather she admitted to being in pain than taking the fools way out. Izaya looked over the ledge at Shizuo sitting in the fire escape. The blonde barely acknowledged him, he didn't care. He sighed loudly and rest his forehead on the concrete.

"Fucking idiot."


End file.
